1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector having a plurality of contact elements with contact sections arranged laterally.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector of this type is disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai No. 11-505663. This connector comprises a housing with a plug section for plugging with a mating connector and a plurality of contact elements with contact sections arranged on the front face of the plug section in the widthwise direction of the connector. A pair of lock arms are provided upper and lower sides of the contact sections for supporting the mating connector. It is frequent that the mating connector is attached to a circuit board so that it is desired that the height of the connector be small.
However, the above connector has the lock members on both the upper and lower sides of the contact sections, increasing the height of the connector. The distance between the two lock members is so small that it hardly controls the tilting of the connector when it is plugged with an excessive force.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that is of low profile yet capable of controlling the tilting of the connector upon forced plugging.
According to the invention there is provided an electrical connector which comprises a housing with a plug section having a width which is greater than a height; a plurality of contact elements with contact sections arranged in the plug section in a widthwise direction of the connector; and a pair of protruded sections or indented sections provided on opposite sides of the connector. The guiding members or protruded or indented sections are provided on opposite sides of the connector so that not only the connector is of low profile but also the distance between the guiding members is sufficiently large to control the tilting of the connector in forced plugging.
A shield plate may be provided for covering at least outer side and front faces of the protruded sections for protection, especially, upon forced plugging. A pair of flexible lock members with engaging claws projecting from the housing may be provided in the protruded sections so that it is prevented to increase the dimensions of the connector. The contact elements may be provided with flexible sections so that the contact sections are pushed back to a front face of the housing by contact sections of the mating connector.
A shield plate with opposite sidewalls serving as outer sidewalls of the indented sections may be provided for guiding and supporting side mating connector. The housing may be provided with a plurality of fine grooves for receiving contact sections of the contact elements such that any front corner of the mating connector cannot make contact with the contact sections. The shield plate may be provided so as to surround the plug section and has a flared front inlet portion.